<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snow Ball by I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382349">Snow Ball</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend/pseuds/I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend'>I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cancer, Cheating, F/M, Peter is 23, Reader Has Powers, Reader's mom is dead, Rory sucks, aged up Peter parker, snow powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:46:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend/pseuds/I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is Tony Stark’s daughter from a one night stand. She has snow/ice powers kinda like Elsa. She’s getting ready for her 21st birthday and her introduction to the public. What could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Reader, Peter Parker/Stark!Reader, Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes, Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s), Tony Stark/Pepper Potts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Martha pinned and fluffed the dress, you couldn’t help
but think how lucky you were. Despite what the media would have you believe,
Tony Stark had never been as careless as they made him out to be. After a one
night stand with an artist resulted in you, Tony immediately offered to take
responsibility. However, your mom refused, wanting you to live a normal life,
which was all well and good until you started accidentally freezing things
whenever you had a toddler tantrum. At first she tried to deal with it on her
own, but when a water main in your apartment froze and burst in the middle of
summer after she tried to make you eat peas she knew she needed help. She
figured with Tony’s wealth he’d be able to help somehow. </p><p>And he did. Tony had stepped in and found people to work
with you – he’d known SHIELD much longer than anyone was aware. How could he
not, after all his father and godmother did found the organization.  He frequently visited from then on, but your
mom still refused to let him spoil you. When your mom got sick, he arranged for
the best care possible, but there was nothing to be done. The cancer was too
aggressive, and she passed away. You were only eleven. </p><p>There was a lot of guilt. She passed away during the whole Ultron
debacle. You accidentally gave the child services worker frostbite when she
tried to console you and ran away. You were the main reason he stepped away
from the fight. You needed a parent and he wasn’t about to let anyone else do
it, especially not when he knew there were people who would try to exploit your
powers. So, Tony took you in and he couldn’t help but spoil you, trying to make
up for not being there for you when you needed him most.</p><p> Which is why ten
years later you found yourself in the custom designer gown for your
twenty-first birthday. </p><p>“Do you think this is too much?” </p><p>Tony looked up from his phone and appraised the blue and
silver ball gown you were wearing. </p><p>“Do you love it, princess?” </p><p>You nodded unable to hide your smile as you twirled in the
mirror. It was exactly the gown you’d always envisioned. </p><p>“Then it’s perfect. Tomorrow night is all about you.
Whatever you want, you shall have!” </p><p>“Thank you, dad.”</p><p>“You’re welcome. I’ve got to run and take care of some last
minute RSVP’s. Do you need anything else before I go?” </p><p>“No. Martha has the final alterations under control.”</p><p>He smiled at his favorite tailor, before inspecting you once
more and giving a nod of approval.</p><p>“I will see you for dinner tonight. Have fun, princess!”</p><p>You leaned down so he could kiss the top of your head. He
waved goodbye as he waited for someone to pick up his call.</p><hr/><p>“Princess, hurry up. Our reservations are in half an hour,”
your father called over the intercom. </p><p>“You own the restaurant, dad. Our reservation is whenever
you want.”  </p><p>“Not the point, y/n.” You could hear him rolling his eyes. </p><p>“I know,” you grinned as you hopped off the bottom step.
“I’m ready whenever you are. Where’s Pepper?” </p><p>He handed you your long wool coat as you looked around for
your stepmom.</p><p>“She has a meeting right next door to the restaurant. She’ll
head over at seven.” </p><p>“Well then we better hurry. Come on, dad. What are you
waiting for?” you hurried out to the car, laughing. </p><p>“You know if you weren’t so sarcastic all the time…”</p><p>“You wouldn’t believe I was your kid,” you finished as you
slid into the driver’s seat. </p><p>“True,” he conceded. </p><p>You waited to take off until Happy was in his car and had
given you an all clear. </p><p>As you wove through the busy streets, you decided it was a
good time to mention that you had invited your boyfriend to dinner.  </p><p>“So I should probably mention that I invited Rory for
dinner. I hope that’s okay. I know it was supposed to just be family, but…” </p><p>“Of course, it’s okay. It’s your birthday dinner. You can
invite whomever you’d like.” </p><p>You were suspicious of your father’s easy acceptance. He had
made it clear that he wasn’t your boyfriend’s biggest fan, so you’d assumed it
would be more of a fight. But you weren’t about to look a gift horse in the
mouth, so you didn’t push the issue. </p><p>“I should probably mention I invited a few people to dinner
as well,” Tony spoke quickly as he held open the door. </p><p>Before you could get upset with him, you spotted the man speaking
with Pepper. </p><p>“UNCLE BUCKY!” you cried racing over to them. </p><p>“Hello to you too,” he chuckled as he caught you and spun
you around. “How’s my favorite girl doing?” </p><p>“I’m great! But I thought you and Uncle Steve were away
until next week.” </p><p>“Well first of all, we would never have missed your
twenty-first birthday. But second, the team needed Stevie for a mission so we
cut the trip short.” </p><p>“I’m sorry.” </p><p>“It’s okay. We were starting to get bored. I mean all Hawaii
has is beautiful sand beaches and cocktails in pineapples and hammocks.” </p><p>You shook your head at him. </p><p>“Sounds terrible. So what’s verdict. Five years later, still
in wedded bliss?” </p><p>“Some bliss. A lot of bickering.” </p><p>“Well you two are an <i>old</i>
married couple,” Tony pointed out with a smirk. “Although, you still manage to
look at each other with those puppy love goo goo eyes. It’s disgusting.” He
pretended to gag. </p><p>“I would like to remind you that you cried giving the toast
at our wedding,” Bucky shot back with a smirk.  </p><p>“That doesn’t sound like me. I have no recollection of
this.” </p><p>“There’s video!” you piped up, and Tony looked at you like
you’d betrayed him, but you shrugged. </p><p>“And this is why you’re my favorite Stark.” </p><p>You beamed up at him as you wrapped your arms around his
waist and he pressed a light kiss to the top of your head. </p><p> “Ahem.” </p><p>Rory’s pointed cough grabbed your attention and you quickly
stepped away from Bucky to greet him. You gave him a brief peck on the lips,
acutely aware of the others’ judgment.</p><p>“Uncle Bucky, this is my boyfriend Rory.” </p><p>“Nice to meet you,” Rory stuck his hand out confidently. </p><p>Bucky straightened up to his full height before gripping his
hand for one firm shake. You could smell the over-protectiveness. </p><p>“Oh look, our table is ready,” Pepper spoke up after a
momentary tense standoff, clearly signaling the hostess to hurry up. </p><p>You’d never been so grateful for your stepmom. </p><p>“Are you only five tonight, Mr. Stark?” the hostess asked as
she led you to your table. </p><p>“He’s always only five,” Bucky muttered to you, making you
giggle. </p><p>“No a sixth will be joining us. They’re just running late,”
he told the hostess with a smile before glaring at you and Bucky. </p><p>“Very good, Mr. Stark. Your waitress will be right with
you.” </p><p>Rory pulled your chair out politely before sitting to your
left. As you sat across from your father, Pepper, and Bucky, you suddenly felt
like you were sitting in front of a firing squad. You hoped it was Wanda
joining you; she’d always been sympathetic when you brought new guys around and
everyone tried to intimidate them. </p><hr/><p>You had just finished ordering your meals when you looked up
and saw your father smiling and waving at someone over your shoulder. Assuming
that whomever it was, was the sixth member of your party you turned. Your jaw
dropped when you saw Peter smiling a thank you at the hostess and making his
way over to you, shooting you a wink. </p><p>“Hi, everyone. Sorry I’m late. My flight was delayed.
Happy early birthday, y/n,” he murmured placing his hands on your
shoulders. You grabbed one of his and squeezed as you smiled up at him. </p><p>He greeted everyone around the table before settling on
Rory. </p><p>“I don’t think we’ve met before. I’m Peter Parker. Nice
to meet you.” He extended his hand cordially. </p><p>“Rory Jameson, y/n’s boyfriend.” </p><p>You were slightly taken aback by the barely concealed
hostility in Rory’s tone as he shook his hand firmly. Shrugging it off, Peter
squeezed your shoulder once more before sliding into his seat next to you. </p><p>“So, Rory, what’s your story?” Bucky asked as he
sat back in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest. </p><p>As Bucky started what you knew would be a grueling
interrogation, Peter leaned over and whispered, “Did you miss me?” </p><p>“I barely noticed you were gone…” He pouted, but you
continued. “For the first five minutes.” </p><p>“That’s what I thought,” he said smugly. </p><p>“If you’re not careful I’m going to only be glad you’re home
for the first five minutes.”  </p><p>Peter chuckled and picked up his menu, glancing at it for
only a moment before placing it back down, and looking around for the waitress.
</p><p>“Let me guess, New York Sirloin, medium well, with
Steak fries.” </p><p>He nodded with a grin. </p><p>"Predictable much?” </p><p>“You don’t mess with a good thing, Y/n.” </p><p>“Our waitress is the red head over there, by the
way,” you informed him as you jutted your head towards the hostess stand. </p><p>“Thanks.” </p><p>He caught her eye and gave a slight wave of his hand. She
smiled and muttered something to the hostess before heading your way. You were
almost positive you knew exactly what they were saying. </p><p>You knew you should have been listening to Bucky as he
cross-examined Rory, but you couldn’t help but watch the interaction between
Peter and the waitress. She made sure to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear
as she waited to start writing and she giggled as he made a face as he pulled
his wallet from his back pocket when she had to ID him. </p><p>“There you go.” </p><p>“Great. Thank you. I will put this in right now and I
will be right back with your beer. Can I get anyone else anything?” </p><p>“No, we’re good, thanks,” you spoke quickly. </p><p>Once she was out of earshot, Tony smirked at Peter. </p><p>“Look at you, Mr. Smooth.” </p><p>“What are you talking about?” </p><p>You rolled your eyes as subtly as you could. </p><p>“She’s a hundred percent going to slip you her number
at the end of the night. Well done.” </p><p>“I wasn’t flirting.” </p><p>“You may not have been, but she was,” you
remarked. </p><p>“You remind me of me as a younger man,” Bucky said
proudly.  </p><p>“Before you married Uncle Steve.” </p><p>“Well, yes.” </p><p>“Y/n, how does it feel to be done with all of your
classes? Congratulations by the way. Summa cum laude, not that anyone is
surprised.” </p><p>You stifled a laugh when you saw how red he was getting
after Bucky and your father’s teasing and allowed him to change the topic of
conversation. </p><p>“It feels really great. It’s a total load off my chest.
Whew,” you pretended to wipe away some sweat from your forehead, sending a
blast of cold air to help cool him off in the process. </p><p>He shot you a grateful smile.  </p><p>“And did you manage to take some fun classes while you
were busy double majoring and graduating early?” </p><p>“All of my classes were fun.”  </p><p>"I think you’re forgetting the time you turned up at my
apartment at three in the morning crying over your orgo homework.” </p><p>You glared and smacked his shoulder. He pretended to wince. </p><p>“Shut up. Like I was saying all of my classes were fun.
In their own way. But yes, I took an actual elective class during my last
semester.” </p><p>“Which was…” </p><p>“A creative writing class.” </p><p>“That’s actually where we met,” Rory piped up
quickly. </p><p>Peter ignored the comment, focusing on you. </p><p>“Did you enjoy the class? You’ve always had a way with
words.” </p><p>“I did. Our prof was really cool. He had us read all
different types of literature but he also had us listen to music and watch
movies. And he really gave us the freedom to write in whatever style we liked.
Which was awesome.” </p><p>“Good. And I take it you were forced to finally share
at least some of your work with the class,” Peter pressed. </p><p>He knew you loved writing, but you had always been
frightened of showing it to people, including him. Though, he’d cajoled a few
pieces out of you over the years. </p><p>“Yes, and before you ask, you were right. It was
encouraging… even the criticism. And it comes from unbiased people who don’t
just say it’s good because they love me.” </p><p>“Just because we’re biased doesn’t mean we’re wrong,”
Bucky pointed out. </p><p>"I have to agree with Barnes on that one,” Tony
smiled.  </p><p>“You always do,” You rolled your eyes. </p><p>“And did you enjoy the class as well, Rory?” Peter
asked now that he was content with your answer. </p><p>“Well, in some ways yes. Although my GPA didn’t love
it.” </p><p>“Why did you stay?” Bucky pressed. </p><p>“Well, how could I switch out when this smokin’ hot babe… I
mean lovely person was sitting with me. I also didn’t get my first assignment
back until after drop day.“ </p><p>"I see. Well, you said you were interested in finance
is that right?” </p><p>“Yes, sir. I will finish up my degree in May.” </p><p>“And what do you plan to do with it afterwards?” </p><p>“I’ve been working an internship with a trading company.
They’ve already offered me a position after graduation in May,” he boasted.  </p><p>“And what company is that?” </p><p>“EB Trading.” </p><p>“They’re a very well-known company. They’ve grown exponentially
in the past few years,” Pepper commented. </p><p>“Yes. They came under new management about five years ago.” </p><p>“Traders typically work long hours,” Bucky commented. </p><p>“Yes, but we are well compensated for it. And I’m not afraid
of hard work. After all Y/n is quite the handful.”</p><p>You were certain that was the moment Bucky decided he hated
your boyfriend. The recognizable whirring of his metal arm accompanied a
terrifying glare, but before he could reach over the table and choke Rory there
was a soft pfft and his arm stilled. You looked over as Peter readjusted his
sleeve around his web shooter under the table and mouthed a thank you at him. Bucky
then pretended he dropped his napkin so he could cut himself loose. </p><p>Pepper was quietly shaking her head at your father could
barely hide his delight and Rory seemed oblivious to the entire interaction.
The night had turned so awkward so quickly. You suddenly wished that your
birthday was today so you could have at least ordered a drink to get you
through. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Well last night was fun,” Peter teased as you slid into the
booth across from him. </p><p>“Yeah. Loads,” you huffed.  </p><p>“It wasn’t that bad, Y/n.” </p><p>You made a face at him. </p><p>“Oh come on, Peter. I’ll be lucky if he ever speaks to me
again.” </p><p>“I’m sure that’s not true. Based on how smug he was when we
left, I think he actually thinks it went well. I’m pretty sure he has no idea
how close to death he was last night.” </p><p>“Thanks for that, by the way. I thought Uncle Bucky was
going to jump over the table. I guess he did text me this morning and say he
was really looking forward to tonight.” </p><p>“See there you go. Just don’t worry about it. I’m sure when
he realized you were Tony Stark’s daughter, the potential for being grilled by
the Avengers was a real thing.” </p><p>He had a point. </p><p>“I guess,” you conceded.</p><p>“Just relax. Today is your day. Focus on enjoying yourself.”
</p><p>You closed your eyes and took a deep breath pushing everything
else from your mind. It was your birthday and you were with your best friend
who you hadn’t seen in almost three months. That was what mattered. </p><p>Opening your eyes, you smiled, “You’re right. Okay, so
why are we here instead of at the diner? We always go to the diner on our
birthdays.” </p><p>“Because the diner doesn’t serve alcohol and I am
buying you your first drink,” he smirked handing you the small leather bound
menu. </p><p>You bit your lip as you leafed through it, unsure of what to
get. </p><p>“Any suggestions?” You asked helplessly. </p><p>“Knowing you, I’d go with their sangria.” </p><p>You nodded, trusting his judgment. You’d always shied away
from alcohol, concerned about what its effects would do to your powers. But
being with Peter you knew he wouldn’t let anything happen to you.</p><p>“Then sangria it is.” </p><p>When the waiter came over to take your order you fiddled
with your ID. You knew you had no reason to be nervous. It was real, it was
your 21st birthday. But you still couldn’t help it. He stared at it for a
moment before stopping a passing waitress. </p><p>“What’s today’s date?” </p><p>“January 9th.” </p><p>“Thanks.” He smiled as he handed back your ID.
“Happy birthday.” </p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“I’ll be right back with your drinks and to take your
order.” </p><p>You blew out a sigh of relief and Peter chuckled at you. </p><p>“Shut up.” </p><p>“So are you looking forward to tonight?” he asked
as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table. </p><p>“Yeah. Sort of. I mean.” </p><p>“What’s wrong, y/n?” </p><p>“I’m just scared I’m going to embarrass dad.” </p><p>He was shocked by your comment.</p><p>“Embarrass him? How could you possibly do that?” </p><p>“By being myself. I mean he’s kept me out of the
limelight for so long. I mean I haven’t been a hazard to anyone else’s health
for years. I kinda have to wonder if this extended exile is because he’s
ashamed of me,” you admitted quietly. </p><p>"That couldn’t be further from the truth. He is so
unbelievably proud of you. He’s just trying to protect you.” </p><p>“From what?” </p><p>“The press. They can be cruel.”</p><p>“You realize you’re a member of the press.” </p><p>“Which is why I know that better than anyone,” he said
softly. </p><p>"But dad has always been in the news.” </p><p>“Exactly. The media has had an image of him since he
was a kid. And if the news had caught wind of you all of your glory would have
been his and your failures yours. Your dad waited until you were your own
person who could be separated from him.” </p><p>“I guess that makes sense.” </p><p>“Y/n, you are the most important thing to him. He would
do anything to protect you. You know that.” </p><p>You had to agree with that. After all protecting you was the
reason he had buried the hatchet with Bucky. </p><p>After he and Steve made up, Tony tried his best to tolerate
Bucky. The logical part of his brain knew Bucky shouldn’t be blamed for HYDRA’s
sins, but he still struggled with it. You on the other hand took right to him.
It was nice to be around someone who understood feeling like a monster. That
didn’t particularly warm Tony to him. </p><p>It didn’t seem that anything would, until the remnants of
HYDRA found out about you and kidnapped and tortured you. Bucky was the one who
had saved you. After that, Tony’s gratitude overwhelmed the last vestige of
hatred and suspicion, and the two of them had struck up a genuine
friendship.  </p><p>Weighing his explanation, you decided he was probably
correct, and even if he wasn’t it was better to believe him than the
alternative. </p><p>“Thanks, Peter.” </p><p>“Of course. That’s what I’m here for.” </p><p>“Can I ask you something that you may not want to
answer?” </p><p>He was more curious than wary, but he still hesitated a
moment before nodding. “Shoot.” </p><p>“What did you think of Rory?” </p><p>You knew from his expression that it wasn’t positive. </p><p>“That bad? Really?” </p><p>“I didn’t say that.” </p><p>“You didn’t have to.” </p><p>“Okay, hear me out.” </p><p>You gestured for him to continue. </p><p>“I think you’re way out of his league. I think that you
could do so much better than him. He seems too smooth for his own good.” You
were about to interject but he raised a hand to stop you. “But, if he is what
you want, I will support you. And I will help keep your dad and your uncles off
your back. But if he hurts you, I will help them rip him apart.”</p><p>You were a little surprised by the steel in his voice. Peter
had always cared about you, but he had never been as over-protective as Bucky,
Steve, or your father. He fiddled with his menu before looking up at you again.
</p><p>“Will you do something for me?” </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“While you’re dating this guy. Just remember, you are
absolutely amazing. And you deserve someone who makes you feel that way every
single day.” </p><p>“Peter… thank you.” </p><p>You had been surprised, now you were completely floored by
the emotion in his gaze and his voice. </p><p>You were relieved when the waiter chose that moment to
return with your drinks. It gave you an excuse to briefly look away from him
until he raised his glass to you in a quiet toast. </p><p>“Happy birthday, y/n. I hope it’s as amazing as you are.”
</p><p>He watched you intently as you took your first sip of sangria,
and he couldn’t help but laugh at your confused expression. You weren’t sure if
you liked the taste of it or not. You took another curious sip before nodding
slightly to yourself. </p><p>“Okay, I like it.” </p><p>“Good.” </p><p>

You spent the rest of the lunch talking about
his recent extended trip to Asia and your final semester at NYU, the charged
emotions fading away until you were back to your normal joking and teasing. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You completely lost track of time during lunch, but Peter
made sure you got home in plenty of time to get ready for the party. After you
had showered, there was a knock on your door. Tightening your robe, you opened
the door a crack. </p><p>“Hey, Pepper!” </p><p>“Hi, hon. I was wondering if you wanted any help getting
ready?” </p><p>She was still in her robe, but her hair and makeup were
done. </p><p>“I would love that.”  </p><p>You pulled the door wide open, letting her in. You turned
down the music on your stereo and sat down at your vanity. She smiled softly at
your reflection as she gently brushed the knots out of your hair. </p><p>“You’ve grown up beautifully, y/n. I want you to know that
you impress me every day with how strong you are.” </p><p>“Well I’ve had some great role models growing up.” </p><p>You were so grateful for Pepper. You loved your stepmom
dearly, and what you loved most was that she had always been careful to not try
to replace your mom. Well that, and you loved how happy she made your dad. </p><p>When the finishing touches had been put on your hair and
makeup, she helped you into your dress. </p><p>“Well you look absolutely lovely, y/n. I’m going to go put
on my dress and make sure everything is all set for your grand entrance.” </p><p>“Thank you, Pepper. For everything. I love you.” </p><p>“I love you too. Your dad will be in when it’s time for you
to come down.” </p><p>“Great. I’ll see you at the party.” </p><p>As she closed the door, you squealed as you took in your
image in the mirror. The blue and silver gown fit you like a glove and you
couldn’t help but grin as you twirled around in your room watching the
reflections from the sparkles danced on the wall. It wasn’t long before you
heard Tony’s voice outside your door. </p><p>“Knock. Knock.” </p><p>“Come on in, dad.” </p><p>Tony peeked in the door, beaming at the sight of you. </p><p>“Oh my. You look beautiful. Like a real princess.”
</p><p>“Do you think?” </p><p>“Absolutely.”</p><p>“I guess I’m ready then.” </p><p>He held up a finger to stop you. </p><p>“Before you go downstairs I have a present for you.” </p><p>He handed you a black velvet box.  </p><p>“Dad, I already told you. I don’t need a real tiara for
tonight,” you joked.  </p><p>“It’s not a tiara.” </p><p>You opened the velvet box and gasped as you looked at the
beautiful hair piece that laid inside. </p><p>“It’s so beautiful, dad. Thank you so much.” </p><p>You cradled the crystal snowflake in your hands as you
walked to the mirror. </p><p>“Can you put it in for me?” </p><p>He easily slid the comb where Pepper had artfully wrapped a
stand of hair around the curls, gathering them to one side. You angled your
head so you could see it. </p><p>“It’s perfect. Thank you.” </p><p>“You’re welcome, princess. Happy birthday.” He looked
like he wanted say more but he took a moment to compose himself. “I just have
to say this before you go down there. I know that you may think I was being
over protective by keeping you out of the limelight. Or that I didn’t want you
to enjoy it, but I just wanted to protect you for as long as I could. I failed
protecting you from HYDRA and the evils that lurk out there. But the vicious
bite of reporters, that at least I could shield you from. But you are an
amazing young woman and I want the world to be able to see the amazing person
you’ve become. I am so unbelievably proud of you, y/n. You are the best thing
in my life.” </p><p>“Oh, dad.” </p><p>You hugged your father tightly, trying desperately not to
cry. He sniffled in your ear and you knew that he was too. </p><p>“I love you, dad.” </p><p>“I love you too, y/n. Now will you do me the honor of
allowing me to escort you down to your first public appearance?”</p><p>“The honor is all mine.“ </p><p>He offered you his arm and the two of you walked down the
hall together. When he reached the double doors that lead to the main ballroom
- yes there was a ballroom in the New York Tower. He signaled Happy to announce
your entrance. </p><p>"Ahem Mr. Tony Stark and presenting for the first time
his daughter, Y/n Stark.” </p><p>Happy made it sound less like a royal proclamation and more
like a wrestling match, but you wouldn’t have had it any other way. You giggled
as Tony led you down the stairs. </p><p>You glanced down at the guests, looking to see who was in
attendance. It was a mixture of friends, family, and reporters. The Avengers
were looking up at you with proud gazes. You were certain several of Earth’s
mightiest heroes were tearing up, though they would deny it. You frowned ever
so slightly when you noticed Peter was nowhere in sight.  </p><p>Everyone already had a champagne glass in hand. When you
reached the bottom of the stairs there was a waiter ready with two more. Your
father handed you yours before clearing his throat to start the toast. </p><p>“Now, I’m sure most of you think… or know, that I’m a very
proud man. I’ve always taken pride in my inventions, in my company, in my
actions, whether I should or not.” That got a chuckle. “But what many of you
didn’t know, is that there is someone besides myself who makes me immeasurably
prouder than anything else could.” </p><p>You were blushing as all eyes settled on you for a moment.
You glanced around and noticed Peter sliding in, grabbing a glass of champagne
off a tray and smoothing his hair on his way. He smiled apologetically and you
hid a small smile as you turned your attention back to your father. </p><p>“There’s been plenty of rumors milling about over the years,
but I’m going to ask you to put those aside. I would like you to see my
daughter, my pride and joy, for the amazing young woman she is. Tonight we
celebrate her 21<sup>st</sup> birthday, but we also celebrate the amazing
future she has awaiting her. So please raise your glasses. To y/n.”</p><p>“To y/n,” the crowd echoed. </p><p>The clinking of glasses ran around the room and you took
your first sip of champagne. Your Avengers family converged on you rather
quickly after that, attacking you with hugs and kisses. </p><p>“Hi, sweetheart. Happy birthday.” </p><p>“Hi Uncle Steve. Welcome home.” </p><p>You hugged him tightly around the middle. </p><p>“I’m sorry about Bucky embarrassing you last
night.” </p><p>You shrugged, “It’s okay. He means well. I know
that.”</p><p>“Still. I’ll make sure he stays away from him
tonight.” </p><p>“Thank you,” you sighed in relief, making Steve
chuckle.   </p><p>“But I still want to meet him.” </p><p>“Of course. He’s…” </p><p>You realized then that you hadn’t even bothered looking for
Rory. You quickly located him in the crowd and waved him over. </p><p>He raised his hand telling you he’d be there in one minute.
He continued his conversation with the young woman he was speaking with before
weaving his way over to you with her in tow. You glanced at Steve but you
couldn’t quite read his expression. He was momentarily distracted by Natasha
when Rory reached you. </p><p>“Happy birthday, gorgeous!” </p><p>He moved to kiss you but you turned so he caught your cheek.
</p><p>“Thank you. Who’s your friend?” </p><p>“Lacey Roberts with Edges magazine,” she spoke quickly.
“Lovely to meet you, Miss Stark.” </p><p>“Nice to meet you. Please call me y/n.” </p><p>"Lacey went to NYU too.” </p><p>The explanation helped to dampen your concerns and confusion.
</p><p>“Oh is that right?” </p><p>“Yes, I graduated last year from their journalism
program. I thought you might be willing to do an interview for a fellow
alum.” </p><p>“Well that is the point of tonight,” you laughed
nervously.  </p><p>“Of course. But I was wondering if we could do a bit
more of an exclusive.” </p><p>You smiled nervously. </p><p>“Sure. Just give me one second.” </p><p>“Take your time.” </p><p>You pulled Steve away from Natasha so you could introduce
him to Rory. </p><p>“Rory this is my uncle Steve. Uncle Steve this is
Rory.” You forewent the title of boyfriend, conscious of Lacey’s nearby
presence. You weren’t ready for your love life to be front page news. </p><p>“Nice to meet you, young man.” </p><p>You chuckled as Steve was clearly acting his age. </p><p>“Nice to meet you too sir.” </p><p>You left them to make small talk as you and Lacey moved off
to the side of the ballroom where it was a bit quieter. Once she was set and
had her recorder out, she began asking questions. </p><p>“So, Y/n, first of all, happy birthday.” </p><p>“Thank you very much.” </p><p>“If you don’t mind, I’m going to start with the question
that’s on everyone’s minds.“ </p><p>You braced yourself for the question about your hiding away.
</p><p>"Your father has been a public figure for as long as
most of us can remember.”</p><p>“Yes,” you agreed with a soft chuckle.  </p><p>“That includes his love life. With such a colorful pattern
of behavior, there are bound to be suspicions of illegitimate children who Mr.
Stark wouldn’t necessarily want coming to light.” </p><p>“Naturally,” you agreed drily.  </p><p>“So I have to ask, are you just finding your father’s
identity now? How long have you had a relationship with him?” </p><p>“My father has been involved in my life for as long as I can
remember. My mother wanted me to have as normal of a life as possible.” It was a
true statement, and it was an easy out so you went with it.  Nobody knew your mother had given Tony her
blessing to raise you as he saw fit. </p><p>“And is your mother here tonight to see this?” </p><p>You took a slow breath. You sensed she was looking for
drama.  </p><p>“My mother passed away when I was eleven. My father raised
me since then, but to honor her wishes I’ve remained out of the public eye.” </p><p>You could see that she regretted being so aggressive. You
almost felt bad for her. Almost. </p><p>“I’m very sorry for your loss.” She paused, attempting to
back track. “Then may I ask why now? Why are you finally stepping out of the
shadows?” </p><p>“Well the main reason is that I’ve now finally
completed my degrees and I will be playing a larger role in Stark
Industries.” </p><p>She nodded, scribbling down a note. </p><p>“And what role would that be?” </p><p>“That is still to be determined. I have degrees in
bioengineering and economics so we’ll see where I fit best.” </p><p>“Excellent and do you think you will take on a more
public role?” </p><p>“I believe that’s the plan. Obviously my focus is on
the company itself.”</p><p>“Of course.” </p><p>Your best friend, Jules, waved to you exuberantly. </p><p>“If you’ll excuse me.” </p><p>“Thank you for your time.” </p><p>With the first interview done, you breathed a sigh of
relief. You made your rounds greeting your friends and the reporters. You gave
a few more short interviews before the dancing started.</p><p>Everyone you had spoken to offered their own small toast,
and you were already several glasses of champagne in by the time Tony led you
out to the floor for the father daughter dance. That had been his only
condition when you started planning the party, not that you had dreamed of saying
no. Honestly you were really looking forward to it.  You’d even let him pick the song. </p><p>Sweet Pea by Amos Lee started playing and your father held
you in his arms as you moved in small circles around the dance floor. Tony
kissed your forehead as the song ended, before starting a second dance,
signaling other couples to join you on the floor.</p><p>Rory was waiting to take the next dance. He tried to pull
you close, but you held your formal ballroom frame stubbornly. You were hyper
aware of the photographers and reporters who were no doubt looking for some
juicy gossip about your love life.  </p><p>“Have I told you that you look smoking hot in that
dress?” </p><p>“Thank you?”  </p><p>Something about how he complimented you didn’t sit well. It
made you uncomfortable instead of flattered. The strong smell of alcohol
wafting off of him didn’t help allay your fears. </p><p>He claimed the first two dances but Bucky cut in midway
through the second. After that, you were never in want of a partner. It was a
little exhausting. You were just about to excuse yourself to get a breath of
fresh air when you had one more invitation to dance that you just couldn’t
refuse. </p><p>"Would the birthday girl do me the honor of this
dance?” He asked with a gallant bow. </p><p>You grinned at Peter as he took you into his arms. </p><p>“You were late,” you murmured as you looked up at
him. </p><p>“Bank Robbery on sixth,” he explained with an
apologetic smile. </p><p>“I <i>suppose</i>
that’s a valid reason.” </p><p>“Besides I wasn’t that late. I really only missed your
grand entrance.”</p><p>“But that’s the best part.” you joked. </p><p>He smirked and shook his head slightly. </p><p>“Are you having fun?” </p><p>“Yes, but I’m pretty sure that all of the reports are going
to say I’m an awkward loser.” </p><p>“Doubtful. From what I’ve heard they think you’re
charming. And may I say, you look breathtakingly beautiful tonight, y/n.”</p><p>You blushed, looking away from him. </p><p>“The dress is lovely. Martha did an amazing job.” </p><p>“It’s not the dress,” he whispered, tilting your
chin up so you were looking at him. “It’s you.” There was a pregnant
moment between the two of you and for a second you would swear the air between
you was electric, but the flash of a camera broke the spell. His smile turned mischievous.
“You’ve come so far from that awkward little kid who used to follow me
around.” </p><p>Before you could retort, he continued speaking. </p><p>"You know, I always secretly loved it when you would
tag along with me and my friends. You were always so cool.” He chuckled at
his own pun, “And it was nice to have someone I could share my secrets
with.” </p><p>“I’m so glad I have you,” You murmured, laying your head on
his chest. “And I’m so glad you’re home.” </p><p>“Me too,” he murmured into your hair. </p><p>The two of you swayed softly for the rest of the song. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You had never realized how overwhelming your father’s
parties could be. Even when everyone there was a friend you felt completely
crazed after only a couple of hours. Needing a break you slipped out the side
door into one of the hallways that led to the back offices. Sinking down onto a
couch, you allowed your senses to reset. </p><p>After a few minutes, you were about to rejoin the party but
you heard arguing from one of the offices. Furrowing your brow, you followed
the sound to the end of the hall, pressing yourself against the wall outside
the door so you could listen in. </p><p>“Seriously, Lacey, that’s all you got out of her. Her dead
mom and her college major?!” </p><p>“It was a two minute interview. What do you want from me?
Besides I didn’t see you getting very close to her during your dances. And she
wouldn’t even let you kiss her.” </p><p>“She wasn’t going for it. I couldn’t exactly force her into
anything. At least there’s nobody else she’s gotten close too.” </p><p>There was a soft ding and you heard Lacey groan. You glanced
around the corner for a split second just to confirm what you already knew
before leaning back against the wall. She was perched on the desk with her legs
crossed scrolling through her phone, and Rory was seated in the leather desk
chair, looking like he owned the place. You wanted to be sick. You wanted to
leave but you also wanted to hear more. </p><p>“Are you sure about that?” </p><p>“What the hell? How is this already on Buzzfeed? I knew that
guy was going to screw up my plans.”</p><p>“Maybe it’s not worth it.” </p><p>“Not worth it? Do you know how much influence a connection
to Tony Stark will give me?” </p><p>“Well then, how are you going to
fix this?” she demanded.          </p><p>“The plan’s the same. Get her to admit that we’re dating on
record and then you blast the sound bite all over the internet. You also have
to get her to say there’s nothing going on with Parkman or whatever his name
is.” </p><p>“We need pictures too.”</p><p>“I can do that.”</p><p>“You’ve got to get her to treat you like her boyfriend. So
far all I’ve seen is that she finds you completely repulsive. Not that I can
totally blame her.” </p><p>It was silent for a moment, but when he spoke again his
voice had changed. </p><p>“Come on, babe. You don’t find me repulsive, do you, Lace?” </p><p>You were frozen by the sound of kissing. It was the sound of
moaning that was finally enough to break through the shock and you bolted back
down the hall. You wanted to get as far away as you could. Unfortunately that
meant you had to go back through the party. </p><p>You were relieved that no one seemed to have noticed your
absence. You debated leaving the party, but you knew that would start a million
rumors. The press core was still clamoring around for interviews and photo ops.
So instead you grabbed a glass of champagne from a passing waiter and gulped it
down. You grabbed a second one and repeated the action before seeking out your
friends from school. </p><p>“Hey, birthday girl!” A very drunk Jules squealed as she
hugged you. </p><p>“Enjoying yourself, Jules?” you smirked. </p><p>“Oh yeah. This party is amazing!”</p><p>“Glad you’re having fun.” </p><p>“There’s just one problem!” </p><p>“And what’s that?” </p><p>“We haven’t done the birthday shots you promised me.” </p><p>You knew it was a bad idea, but you were so upset that good
judgment went out the window. </p><p>“Well then let’s fix that.” </p><p>She wasn’t drunk enough to not be surprised by your answer. </p><p>“Is everything alright, y/n?”  </p><p>You considered telling her, but couldn’t find the words. So
you nodded. </p><p>“Everything’s perfect.” </p><p>You were a better actress than you gave yourself credit for
because she beamed and looped her arm through yours. </p><p>“Then let’s go get some shots!” </p><hr/><p>You knocked back the third shot of tequila and slammed the
glass down on the bar with a whoop.</p><p>“I’ve got to go to the ladies or I’m going to explode. I’ll
be back,” Jules promised as she stumbled away. </p><p>The room was starting to spin and you couldn’t seem to
balance yourself on the bar stool any longer so you stood, leaning heavily on
the bar. You smiled as you spotted Peter from across the room. He was
animatedly explaining something to Ned who looked as thrilled as you were that
his best friend was back from abroad.  </p><p>Obviously his spidey senses were still working because it
took only a few moments of you observing him, for him to look up and smile at
you. He made one more comment to Ned, who rolled his eyes and replied. Whatever
he said earned him a smack on the arm, before Peter was heading towards you. </p><p>He made it halfway before he was intercepted by Lacey. He
smiled politely and shook her hand before trying to excuse himself. But she
followed resting her hand on his forearm to stop him again. You saw red and
before you knew what you were doing, you were stalking towards them. </p><p>You were wobbling on your heels slightly when you heard Rory
call out to you. Ignoring him, you continued on your quest. Unexpectedly a hand
wrapped firmly around your wrist tugging you to a stop. You yanked your arm
away from him, but didn’t say anything.   </p><p>“There you are. I’ve been looking all over for you,” he
tried to speak in a calm voice but you could read the tension and annoyance. </p><p>“Really? You seemed busy with Lacey the last time I saw
you.” You let the venom seep into your voice. 
</p><p>His eyes glinted and you tried to figure out what his play
was. The effects of the alcohol made it hard to focus on anything except your own
pain and anger. </p><p><i>Wasn’t it supposed to
dull those?</i> You thought to yourself. </p><p>“Are you jealous of Lacey, y/n? There’s nothing going on,
baby. You know I’m only yours.” </p><p>Your eyes darted to the tie pin which he hadn’t been wearing
earlier. You’d spent enough time around listening devices to spot one –
especially one so poorly concealed. </p><p>“You’re not as good of a liar as you think you are, Rory.” </p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean? Is something wrong,
baby?“ </p><p>"I am not your baby,” you said in a low firm tone. You
were still trying to control the situation. </p><p>"What is going on, y/n? Why are you so upset?” </p><p>“Hmm? Let’s think. You mean besides the fact that you’ve
been using me to get your name in the papers?” you hissed. </p><p>“What are you talking about, y/n? You’re being crazy.”
</p><p>Knowing you were being recorded you gathered your composure.
Some part of your mind noticed that it had begun flurrying in the ballroom. </p><p>“I am not dating you, Rory Jameson. Not now. Not ever. Play
the sound bite all over the internet.”</p><p>He sputtered as you repeated his own words back to him. You
noticed the Avengers suddenly appearing over his shoulder. Apparently they were
done being spectators. </p><p>“What are you?”  </p><p>“I saw you in the back room. I heard it all.”</p><p>“Everything?” has asked with a leer. </p><p>You couldn’t believe he was actually turned on by that. </p><p>“I left when things got heated. But next time you have a
quickie you should make sure you button your shirt correctly. You need to
leave, and never, ever speak to me again.” </p><p>You knew you’d spoken loudly enough for Steve and Bucky to
hear you and sure enough they were suddenly towering over him. </p><p>“Get him out of here.” </p><p>“Our pleasure.” </p><p>The flurries had turned into a full blown snow fall. You
knew you needed to control your powers, but all you could focus on was getting
out of there. You tried to make a break for the balcony, but you were stopped
by Lacey herself. She clearly hadn’t noticed Rory being dragged out by the
super soldiers.</p><p>“Excuse me, Miss Stark. Can I get a quick follow up
interview?” </p><p>It took every ounce of control you had not to scream.
Instead you mumbled an apology and whirled, looking for an escape, panic
overwhelming. Peter caught you as you turned and waltzed you away. </p><p>“Peter, let me go,” you begged. </p><p>“Listen to me. Listen to me,” he whispered frantically, “Everyone
is watching you right now. Just dance with me and I will get you out of here as
soon as I can.” </p><p>“My powers,” you squeaked. </p><p>“Your powers have a mile and a half radius,” he reminded
you. </p><p>His words only caused more panic. </p><p>“It’s okay. Everyone will just think it’s Tony being
extravagant for his little girl’s birthday. Just breathe. I’ve got you. I’m not
going to let anything bad happen.”  </p><p>“Promise?” </p><p>“I promise.”</p><p>You pressed your cheek against his chest to hide your tears
as he continued to spin you around the room. You focused on how it felt for him
to hold you – your hand in his, his other hand firm on your lower back,
pressing you to him. The realization of how close you actually were sent your
heart hammering for a whole different reason. </p><p>“That’s my girl,” he murmured a few minutes later.  </p><p>When you looked up you realized that it had stopped snowing,
and although everyone was inspecting the drifts that had formed on the edge of
the dancefloor, no one was looking at you except the Avengers who were nodding
reassuringly.</p><p><i>No one suspects,
little one. You are safe. </i> Wanda
spoke in your head. </p><p>Her reassurance was enough to allow you to breathe. When you
looked back at him, Peter was giving you a lopsided smile and you lost yourself
in it. It didn’t take much more for you to forget everything that had gone
wrong that night.</p><p>“Do you want to make a break for it?” He asked after another
couple of dances. </p><p>“No, I really don’t,” you smiled at him. </p><p>“Good.” </p><p>After a few dances you had calmed down enough to mingle some
more with your guests. The only time you were away from Peter was when someone
else asked you for a dance. Barring that, he stayed by your side for the rest
of the evening, his hand on your hip, supporting your weight. The alcohol was
still having an effect and the room stayed a few degrees colder than it should
have been, but everyone else was too drunk to notice. </p><p>“Are you ready to call it a night, birthday girl?”</p><p>You lifted your head from his shoulder and looked around. You
realized that pretty much the only people left were the Avengers and a few of
your more inebriated friends who were still waiting for cabs. You nodded when
you realized he was still waiting for an answer. Peter placed a hand on your
lower back firmly guiding you from the room. </p><p>You made a beeline for your balcony when you got to your
room. You breathed in deeply, relishing the fresh air. As you looked out at the
city, the world seemed to swim around you. You only half-noticed when Peter
laid his tuxedo jacket over your shoulders. </p><p>“You know, you’re a real prince charming, Petey,” you popped
the “p” in his name. </p><p>The alcohol seemed to affect you more now.  </p><p>“Is that so?” He chuckled. “How much champagne did you
have?” </p><p>“Nine, no ten, no nine. And some tequila shots with Jules. I
bet you’d never use me to get your name in the paper. But I guess your name’s
already in the paper a lot anyway,” you laughed to yourself. “Buzzfeed thinks
you’remyboyfriend,” you slurred.  “I wish
you were my boyfriend.” You lurched forward wrapping your arms around his neck.
“How come you’re not my boyfriend?” </p><p>“Okay, I think it’s time we get you to bed.” </p><p>“I’m not that kind of girl, Peter Parker,” you smacked at
his chest, offended.  </p><p>“Yeah, you’re done for the night,”
he rumbled.                     </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“There she is. The belle of the ball,” Peter sing-songed as
he stood at the stove frying bacon. </p><p>“Don’t talk so loud,” you rebuked as you put your head down
on your arms. </p><p>“Did you drink the water I left on your nightstand?” </p><p>You groaned in response. </p><p>“I’m going to assume that means you didn’t take the aspirin
either.” </p><p>Peter slid a breakfast plate in front of you along with a
full glass of water, two aspirin, and a bottle of Gatorade. </p><p>“Water, pills, breakfast,” he ordered. </p><p>You followed his instructions without argument and for a
while it was blissfully quiet. Slowly, the headache started to subside and you
slumped back in your chair. </p><p>“So you put me in bed last night?” The tail end of the night
was a bit hazy. </p><p>Peter actually blushed. </p><p>“Uh yeah. I did.” </p><p>“Well thanks. Do I look as bad as I feel?” </p><p>“Well I certainly hope you don’t feel <i>worse</i> than you look.”   </p><p>“I hate you.” </p><p>“It’ll pass. Anything else I can get you? More pancakes?
Bacon?”</p><p>“How about my dignity?” </p><p>He furrowed his brow at you and crossed his arms as he
leaned back against the counter. </p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?” </p><p>“I may be very hungover, but I was unfortunately not
blackout drunk last night. I remember most of what happened.” </p><p>“You do?” he shifted uncomfortably. </p><p>“Yeah, my boyfriend, well, my now ex-boyfriend screwed a
reporter – who I think is actually his girlfriend - in the back room at my
twenty-first birthday party. And she is going to write all about me and him so
he’s still going to get his fifteen minutes of fame. Oh and I made it snow.”
you summed up as you put your dishes in the sink. </p><p>Peter looked oddly relieved and surprised when you recounted
the previous night’s events, but you couldn’t focus on that. Saying the words
out loud had made everything real and overwhelming.</p><p>“How could I have been so stupid? How did I not see he was
using me?” </p><p>“You’re not stupid, y/n.” </p><p>“I knew he was scum. I knew it. And I still went out with
him.” </p><p>“You give people the benefit of the doubt. That’s not a bad
thing.” </p><p>You started to sniffle, and Peter reached for you. </p><p>“Come here.” </p><p>You buried your face in his chest as his arms settled around
you. </p><p>“It’s going to be okay,” he whispered. “Wanda checked
everyone’s thoughts. Nobody thought the snow was anything but a special effect.
And as for that idiot. He’s out of your life forever.” </p><p>“It doesn’t matter. The damage is done. I’m sure Lacey still
wrote all about us.” </p><p>“I don’t think Lacey is writing anything today?” </p><p>You tilted your head up to look at him. </p><p>“What did you do?” </p><p>“Nothing,” he shrugged slightly. “I just reported her
behavior to a few powerful people.” </p><p>“So you told my dad?” </p><p>“Not exactly.”</p><p>At that moment, Pepper strolled into the kitchen speaking
rapidly into her phone. </p><p>“Yes, that’s right. I will be reviewing all publications
before they are made available. And Lacey Roberts will report to Stark Tower at
nine a.m. on Monday morning.” There was a pause. “I want to fire her in person.
I don’t tolerate underhanded tactics in the name of poor journalism. Goodbye.” </p><p>“You bought a gossip rag to save my reputation?” you sighed,
leaning further into Peter. </p><p>“No, I bought a gossip rag because it’s about time we owned
one. We already have a newspaper. Getting to fire that little sneak is just a
bonus. She broke the cardinal rule of journalism. Don’t lie.”  </p><p>“Regardless. Thank you, Pepper.” </p><p>“My pleasure, sweetheart.” </p><p>She made herself a cup of coffee and hurried away, already
on the phone with someone else. </p><p>“Should we see what the internet has to say about me?” </p><p>Peter stiffened noticeably. “Are you sure that’s the best
idea?” </p><p>“I’d might as well know what terrible things are being said
about me. Unless you already know and just want to tell me.” </p><p>“No. I don’t know. I just.. umm. They always say don’t
google yourself,” he rambled, running a hand through his hair nervously. </p><p>“I can handle it. I think. Either way it’s better for me to
know. I’m sure damage control is necessary.” </p><p>Before he could argue anymore, you pulled out your phone and
you didn’t even have to put your name in the search bar. You were a trending
topic. </p><p>You scrolled through the headlines, looking for any outright
negativity towards you, but you couldn’t find any. For the most part it was all
very complimentary. A few mentioned the extravagant snowfall that were the best
special effects money could buy. You were almost feeling better until you
reached a buzzfeed article about you and your significant other. You glanced at
Peter to see if he was surprised, but you only saw awkwardness. </p><p>“I am so sorry, Peter,” you mumbled sliding away from him
and your conversation on the balcony came back to you. “Oh god. I’ve ruined our
friendship haven’t I?” </p><p>“You haven’t ruined anything, y/n.” </p><p>“No. I totally have. You must think I’m ridiculous. To think
I could ever get a guy like you.” </p><p>“Y/n, I would be over the moon if we dated, but,” he paused,
trying to let you down easy. You were sure of it. </p><p>“Just don’t say anything more. I can’t take it.” </p><p>You took off, or tried to, but Peter gripped your upper arm
and spun you back towards him, crashing his lips on yours. Your body reacted -
threading your hands in his hair and pulling him closer while your brain was
still stuck on a loop of “HE’S ACTUALLY KISSING ME AHHHH!” </p><p>When he pulled back, he was panting and leaned his forehead
against yours. </p><p>“I want to date you so badly. I have for so long. But I
can’t.” </p><p>“Why?” You whined. You were so confused. </p><p>“Because I wouldn’t let him.” </p><p>You jumped back four feet, your back hitting the fridge as
you stared at your father like a deer in headlights.</p><p>“I am so dead,” Peter muttered. </p><p>His words finally penetrated your embarrassment at being
caught. </p><p>“What do you mean you wouldn’t let him?” </p><p>Tony frowned, “Don’t hate me, princess.” </p><p>“I could never hate you, dad.” </p><p>He scoffed slightly. </p><p>“I’m not so sure about that. The truth is that Peter asked
me if he could date you several years ago and I said no.” </p><p>You looked at your best friend for confirmation and he
nodded slightly. You were hurt by the revelation.</p><p>“You knew I liked him. Why would you do that, dad?” </p><p>“I was trying to protect you, but it backfired. Big time.” </p><p>“Protect me from what?”</p><p>“Do you know how many times the people close to us are
targeted just for being close to us? Nobody knew you were my daughter Spiderman
has pissed off a lot of people. People who know who is behind the mask.” </p><p>You could tell that he believed what he was saying, but it
also wasn’t the whole truth. So you pressed. </p><p>“It’s not like I don’t have enemies of my own, Dad.”</p><p>“I know that.” </p><p>“So what were you really trying to protect me from?” </p><p>He was silent for a few minutes. </p><p>“Dad?” </p><p>“Heartbreak,” he finally sighed. </p><p>“He would never hurt me.” </p><p>“Maybe not intentionally,” Tony conceded and you stared at
your father in disbelief. </p><p>You looked at Peter, expecting to him to be hurt by the
revelation. But he was looking at your father with the same understanding and
respect he always did. </p><p>“How are you not upset by him saying you would hurt me?” </p><p>“Because he’s right. I would never want to hurt you, but
that doesn’t mean I wouldn’t.” </p><p>“You have never hurt me in ten years of friendship,” you
argued. </p><p>“And how many times has he almost died since then?!” Tony
asked harshly. </p><p>You looked over in time to see Peter flinch at the question,
and you were forced to relive every mission gone wrong in the past decade. You
suddenly understood what he was getting at.  You took a deep breath before speaking. </p><p>“Do you really think losing Peter would hurt any less just
because we weren’t dating?” </p><p>Tony shook his head.</p><p>“I don’t know. I thought it was a possibility. I saw how
scared you got every time he went out with the team, and you’d already lost
your mom. I’m so sorry, honey. I was just trying to protect you. But then you
got hurt anyway.” </p><p>“I understand why you did it, dad. I do. But I can’t help
who I lo… care about.” </p><p>“I know. And I also know he will treat you better than
anyone else could. So I’m going to do something I should have done a long time
ago, and butt out.” </p><p>“Thank you. I love you, dad.” </p><p>You hugged him tightly. </p><p>“I love you so much, y/n.” There were unshed tears in his
eyes when he pulled away, but you both pretended not to notice. “I think you
two have some things to talk about, so I’ll leave you alone.” </p><p>He kissed your forehead before leaving you and Peter alone. </p><p>“Why did you agree with dad?” you asked, breaking the
silence. </p><p>“After everything with Thanos, I couldn’t exactly say he was
wrong. But that was the risk I signed up for when I joined the team.” </p><p>“I know the risks of loving a hero. Dad still suited up
after he took me in. I’ve lived with that fear.” </p><p>He nodded understandingly. </p><p>“I should have fought harder, and I was going to. But it was
around the same time you started being interested in that Jamie guy. You were
getting a fresh start at college and I didn’t want to interfere with that.” </p><p>You huffed out half a laugh as you thought back, “I only
went out with Jamie because I was trying to move on from you because I didn’t
think I had a chance with you.” </p><p>He stepped closer lifting your hands and placing a kiss to
the back of each of them. </p><p>“Y/n, you have always been the girl of my dreams.” </p><p>“I find that hard to believe.” You sighed. </p><p>“Then let me prove it to you. Will you go out on a date with
me tonight?”</p><p>“I would love to.” </p><p>The awkwardness melted away and you both giggled. He tugged
you closer and wrapped you up in a tight hug. </p><p>“So we overheard the good news,” Steve grinned as he and
Bucky strolled into the kitchen. They had clearly been eavesdropping. </p><p>“Y/n, do you mind if we borrow Peter here for a little bit.”
</p><p>“I think we should have a little chat.” </p><p>Peter gulped audibly at their menacing demeanor and looked
to you for help. You simply smirked and nudged him towards them, knowing they
loved Peter as much as they loved you. </p><p>“Really?” he tried to sound insulted, but it was marred by
his laughter. </p><p>You shrugged, “Hey, you knew when you asked out Tony Stark’s
daughter, being interrogated by the Avengers was a real possibility.” </p><p>“Worth it. I’ll pick you up at six.” </p><p>He grinned and pecked you on the cheek before following the
two men out of the kitchen. </p><p>“FRIDAY, please let me know if they threaten my date too
extensively.” </p><p>“Yes, boss. Currently they are busy congratulating him.”  </p><p>“That’s what I thought.” </p><p>You had to admit, twenty-one was off to a pretty good start.
</p><hr/><p>The End! </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>